


Angela's Hidden Talent

by Ashirya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashirya/pseuds/Ashirya
Summary: Hana gets in trouble for skipping her paperwork, cons Angela into playing a difficult strategy game live on her stream.





	Angela's Hidden Talent

The Swiss doctor’s shoes clicked loudly on the stark metallic floor plates that made up the vast majority of the interior of the Watchpoint at Gibraltar. Carrying her electronic tablet in one hand, the other stuffed into the pocket of her white lab coat, she made her way through the organized corridors, with a small smile on her lips, and a cheery light in her eyes. Stepping lightly, she quickly found herself standing in front of one of the several identical metal doors that led to the various agents’ private quarters. This particular door was special, however.

She paused a moment to smooth out her turtleneck and tuck a few strands of loose hair behind her ear before pressing the button to alert to room’s occupant. She only had to wait for a moment, tablet neatly clasped in both hands in front of her, before the door slid open, revealing the tiny Korean gamer, clad in a striped long sleeve t-shirt and denim shorts.

Angela flushed a little.  _ Mein Gott, she is too cute!  _ The two had only recently begun seeing each other, and the doctor could still be caught off guard by just how attractive she found the brazen brown haired mecha pilot.

“Oh, hey, Angie!” Hana said brightly, slipping her headset down around her neck. “What’s up?”

The blonde woman shifted her weight a little, holding up one hand in greeting. “Hello, Hana. How are you?”

Hana beamed a huge smile, leaning against the door frame. “Pretty good, especially since you’re here.”

Angela blushed, the sincerity in Hana’s voice was clear, though she thought she heard an amorous undertone.

“So what brings our lovely doctor to my door,” Hana said, looking up and down Angela’s body.

“Well, I… umm… hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Winston… thought it would be better if I were the one who came down to tell you…” Angela stuttered under the gamer’s scrutiny. It seemed as though the girl was able to see right through Angela, at least, that’s how it felt to the doctor, sometimes. “To tell you… that you have several maintenance and requisitions reports missing, and…”

“Wait, what?!” Hana spluttered, immediately losing her collected demeanour.

“It is all here,” Angela proffered her personal tablet, it listed all the missing files and reports. “Apparently, without your reports, we will be unable to get any additional parts from your contacts with MEKA headquarters, and we will be unable to maintain our stock of spare mechs for long.”

The gamer scrolled through the list, some of the missing reports dating back more than a month. Her expression grew more and more defeated as she looked, seeing before the mountains of paperwork she’d been trying to avoid had finally come to a head. “Oh, man… what am I gonna do!?”

Angela tried to be as encouraging as possible. “Do not worry, Hana, I assured Winston you would have all of these reports done by the end of the day. He seemed satisfied, as long as this did not happen again.”

“This is gonna take hours! Look at this!” Hana gestured animatedly.

The doctor felt a pang of sympathy. She disliked doing paperwork herself, but there was no excuse for not getting them done in a timely manner. “Maybe next time you won’t put them off for so long?”

The gamer glanced up from the tablet with a frown. “Yeah, yeah… I know…”

“Well, I have a little free time, I could keep you company while you do them, or even help you if you like,” Angela offered.

Hana sighed in defeat. “No, I won’t waste your time with my screw up…” Suddenly, her expression lifted, a sneaky smile creeping across her face. “Actually, Angie, there  _ is  _ something you can do to help me out, if you want.”

Angela had already learned to be suspicious of Hana’s intentions whenever she had that particular evil smirk, but was willing to find at out what her little girlfriend was scheming. “What do you have in mind?” she asked amicably.

Still holding the doctor’s tablet in one hand, the gamer grabbed the blonde’s sleeve with other, pulling her inside her room. Angela went along easily, she was intensely curious to see inside Hana’s quarters, she’d only been inside once, and briefly at that. Inside she saw what at first glance appeared to be a stereotypical gamer haven, with an oversized desk with multiple large monitors connected to a large computer, all decorated with pink LEDs. The small bed built into the wall was unmade, a wild mess of fluffy pillows, soft sheets, and colorful blankets.

Angela let herself be led toward the gamer’s desk, past the small shelves that held the various trinkets Hana brought with her after transferring from MEKA headquarters. Small figurines of characters from different games or shows, none of which the doctor could identify, an old, broken headset, and even what appeared to be a full size replica rifle of some sort. Various cute plushies were piled on top of the dresser on the far side of the room. The desk itself was bare of most things, save for the pink, stylized keyboard and mouse, made especially for Hana, to go with her standard MEKA headset. An empty can of NanoCola sat off to one side, which Hana quickly tossed into a wastebasket with an embarrassed shrug.

“Not quite what you expected?” Hana asked after letting go of the older woman’s sleeve, giggling to herself at the way the doctor was looking around.

“Actually, I think this room suites you perfectly,” Angela smiled.

Hana blushed a little, embarrassed by the scrutiny. “Well, anyway, I was supposed to do a stream tonight, but looks like that’s not really an option anymore. I don’t wanna disappoint my viewers, if I can avoid it, so I was hoping you’d sit in for me tonight.”

Angela stared, incredulous. “You cannot be serious. Me?”

“Why not? You got me into this mess.”

“Hana, the last time I played a video game was before I went to college, over twenty years ago.” Angela hadn’t expected this turn of events.

“That doesn’t matter,” Hana said. “I also kinda want to share this part of my world with you, at least a little.”

“But… Hana…”

Angela stopped when Hana looked at her with such a pleading look in her eyes. She was being played, but it was impossibly difficult to say no to such a cute face. The blonde sighed, resigning herself to her fate.

“Alright. What must I do?”

With a small fist pump, Hana sat down at the in her ridiculous gamer chair. Small fingers expertly tapping away at her keyboard, bringing the computer back to life. Angela watched as she quickly opened up various windows, positioning them across all three large monitors. The gamer launched into a rapid fire tutorial on how her streaming process works, pointing out webcam attached to the top of one screen, how the stream preview window works, how to interact with the stream chat, and the various custom keyboard shortcuts for using various splash screens, plus how to mute the microphone.

“Hana, I am not sure I will be able to handle all of this…” Angela said, leaning in from one side, eyes scanning over all the multitude of open applications, trying to absorb everything Hana seemed to intrinsically know.

“C’mon, doc, I know you can handle stuff way more complex than a simple stream,” Hana nudged the doctor in the ribs with a finger. “If you like, I’ll make a shortlist of all the things you need that you can keep open in  _ that _ window,” she offered, pointing at one of the screens.

“That would be helpful, yes.” Angela fidgeted, feeling out of her element.

Hana spent a few moments typing up a list of helpful tips in a text document, leaving it open off to the side. Once that was done, she turned her chair to face the doctor.

“Well, now we just gotta figure out what game you should play.”

“Ummm…” Angela couldn’t come up with anything. Gaming was pretty much completely foreign to her, the only game she knew anything about was Starcraft, and only because she watched some of Hana’s past streams. It didn’t seem like the kind of game a novice should start with. “Maybe you have a game for beginners that would still be interesting for your stream?”

“Oh I’m not worried about them, they’ll be excited to get to see the one and only Mercy playing just about anything.” The young gamer cupped her chin with one hand, obviously thinking. She pulled up a large list, presumably her library of games on her pc, and began impatiently scrolling through it. After getting down to the end, Angela saw the brunette’s expression shift to what she could only describe as pure mischief.

“Oh yeah, here we go!” Hana grinned triumphantly.

“What?” Angela asked, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second.

“XCOM 2! This is perfect, it’s a turn based tactics game, so you won’t have to worry about having to react quickly to anything, there’s no time limit on your turns, plus it’s purely single player.”

“That sounds, okay, I guess, but I have no idea how to play,” Angela replied dubiously.

“No prob there, game comes with an optional tutorial. It’ll teach you everything you need to start.” Hana seemed satisfied with her choice.

“Okay, I suppose it will do.”

“C’mon, try and be a little more excited! You’re gonna have an audience to entertain!” Hana’s grin spread from ear to ear.

Angela laughed nervously, doing her best not to look like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle.

“Alright! Nearly showtime!” Hana bounced a little in her seat. “Take off your coat, Angie!”

“What?” Angela started, crossing her arms defensively in front of her.

Hana rolled her eyes. “I didn’t say take your shirt off, guh. But that doctor’s coat has got to go.”

“Alright…” Angela shrugged out of her coat, neatly folding it and setting it aside on Hana’s bed. Returning to the desk, she gave the gamer a small thumbs up.  _ At least this will be interesting, _ the blonde thought.

“Let’s do this!” Settling the headset on her noggin, Hana started up the game, and began the stream’s broadcast. 

Angela watched as the bright and happy Hana she’d come to know subtly transform into the brash and ever confidant D.Va. It was as simple as a small change in posture, that cocky gleam in her eyes, and suddenly the gaming queen emerged to trounce all who would dare oppose her.

“Alright guys, I know we’re a little late getting started today. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to stick around, due to, umm, unforeseen circumstances.” Angela paid more attention to the stream windows, and was especially amused by the slightly delayed reaction in the chat window. The messages screamed by at a ridiculous pace, so many people were posting so fast it was near impossible to discern any single message.

“Anyways, I do have a special treat for you guys tonight!” Hana went on, pulling Angela into the camera frame. “I blackmailed the prestigious Doctor Angela Ziegler into subbing for me today!” Right, her viewers wouldn’t know they were dating, Angela forgot about that. “She’s a total noob, but you guys better be nice. Or my mods will permaban you!” Hana shook a finger at the webcam, obviously not joking.

Muting the microphone, she removed her headset whilst simultaneously vacating her chair. Angela placidly let herself be pushed into the surprisingly comfortable chair, and held still so Hana could settle the headset over her ears.

“You got this, Angela. Just play the game, and think out loud to the viewers. If you gotta take a break, mute the mic, and switch the screen to one of the ones that doesn’t have the webcam in it, alright?”

“I will do my best, liebe,” Angela nodded, feeling a bit tense.

“Hey, relax. I disabled the donation announcements, you don’t even have to look at the stream chat. And I’ll be back before you know it!” Hana’s smile eased the doctor’s concern somewhat.

“How do you say it? I’m gonna wreck this game!” Angela grinned in her best imitation of the famous gamer.

“Very funny, doc. Now get playing, before all my viewers jump ship.” She stuck her tongue out a little at the doctor, away from the camera, and scampered off toward the door.

With a steadying breath, Angela unmuted the microphone, and clicked on the “New Game” button in the game main menu.

“Alright guys, let’s see just how bad at this I am.” She didn’t notice the chat blowing up when they realized what game she was going to play. XCOM 2 was notorious for being punishingly difficult to players who didn’t understand the mechanics and strategic nuances.

Once the opening cinematic started playing, Angela stared wide-eyed at the monitor. “What have I gotten myself into…”

 

* * *

 

Hana sat bent over a worktable near her mechbay, pouring over the documentation she needed to file her maintenance reports. Groaning in frustration, she huffed a sigh, already annoyed with the mountain of paperwork she’d made for herself. She decided to check on the stream, wanting to know how Angela was fairing. 

The doctor did pretty well, getting through the scripted tutorials with minimal scratching of the head. Hana was duly impressed by how quickly Angela grasped the mechanics of the squad based tactical combat. However, the gamer was sent into throes of laughter at Angela’s reaction to having one of her soldiers instantly killed despite her positional advantage. The blonde almost seemed to take it personally, and she pressed on to complete the mission despite the numerical disadvantage.

“Song! Quit screwing with you phone and get back to work!” Morrison yelled out from the overhead walkway.

“Yeah, yeah…” Hana tossed her phone aside, her good mood ruined. Turning back to her work, she grumpily whiled away the evening in tedious drudgery.

When she finally finished, several hours had gone by. Rather than check the stream on her phone again, raced back to her quarters after tossing the stack of finished reports on Winston’s desk in his lab. Opening the mechanically sliding door, she snuck inside, hoping to watch the doctor game for a few moments before she noticed her presence.

“There we go, objective secured.”

_ Huh? She sounds tons more relaxed than when I left. _

Hana crept up toward the desk, making sure to keep out of the webcam’s angle. What she saw, wasn’t quite what she was expecting. Angela had made significant progress in just a scant few hours, and without playing on the easy noob difficulty. She’d already researched the next tier of weaponry, and if that after mission report was right, had already completed a handful of perfect missions with zero casualties. Impossible! There was no way a noob could be doing this well on their first run of the game, let alone someone as completely new to gaming as Angela.

Plus, the doctor looked so composed, leaning back in her giant pink gaming chair, easily idly chattering away at the camera. Somehow, Hana felt herself growing a little hot, especially when the doctor stretched her arms over her head, the gamer couldn’t help but gaze appreciatively at how Angela’s sweater conformed to the curves of her body.

_ Time to move this along, _ she thought to herself. She squared herself up, and stepped up next to the chair, saying loudly, “Hey guys, I’m back!”

Angela turned her head, holding up one hand with a little wave. “Hello, Hana, welcome back.

“You seem like you’re doing well.”

“I’m not sure about that. Unfortunately, we lost a couple of soldiers that probably could have been saved. But your chat has had a few very helpful tips, once they slowed down enough that I could read them.” Angela giggled, all the tension she displayed earlier completely gone.

Smiling for the camera, Hana laughed along. “Well, thank you for sitting in for me today.”

“Of course, Hana.” The doctor gave her that beautifully sincere smile that could brighten just about anyone’s day.

The gamer leaned in, usurping the keyboard. “Well guys, unfortunately, it’s time to end the stream. We’ll see you again in a couple of days!” She quickly shut down the broadcast, closing down most of the open apps.

Angela took off the pink MEKA headset and gently placed it on the desk, pushing the chair back from the desk. “I have to admit, that actually was sort of… fun.”

“Want me to save the game?” Hana asked, giving the doctor a smirk over her shoulder.

“Why not? Maybe there will be an opportunity to continue it in the future.”

Hana quickly saved the game in a new slot, and then closed it. She watched Angela stand and stretch from sitting in the chair for so long. 

“So you actually had fun, eh?” Hana probed hopefully.

“I suppose I did, once I settled into it a little.” Angela picked up her coat, shoving her arms through the sleeves.

“But I thought you haven’t played a game in forever.” Hana said, a little confused.

“I haven’t.”

“No way,” Hana stepped directly in front of the doctor, pointing an accusatory finger straight at Angela’s heart. “I can’t believe a noob could do so well at such a difficult game!”

“Difficult? What do you mean?” Now it was Angela’s turn to look confused.

“Oh c’mon! XCOM is known for being mean to its players! I watched you have a soldier get destroyed through his cover!”

“But, once you boil it down, it’s just a game about managing your resources and doing everything to limit the randomness. No doubt I still have a great deal to learn about how to do things optimally, but the basics were apparent.”

Hana stood, mouth agape. A total noob deconstructed a strategically complex game in a matter of hours. After a moment, Angela reached up and pinched her cheek.

“Well, it is getting late, and I have an experiment to run in the morning.” The doctor turned for the door, and even managed to get one step outside before Hana stopped her.

“Wait!” Hana launched herself into Angela’s back, wrapping her arms around her. “I don’t think you should leave just yet…” her voice growing more husky with each word. She could feel Angela’s body shudder when she slipped a hand under the doctor’s turtleneck sweater, dragging nails across her stomach.

“Hana… what…”

The gamer whispered breathily in Angela’s ear, “Stay here with me tonight…”

Angela turned herself around in Hana’s arms and leaned down for a kiss. “Are you sure?”

“You really think you could show me just how amazing you are by destroying a game you’ve never played, and not get me all hot and bothered?”

The blonde let herself easily be pulled back inside, smothering the gamer in soft kisses. The mechanical door slid shut, sealing the two lovers alone together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. And if you haven't played the XCOM reboots, or the orginals, I highly recommend them to anyone who enjoys a turn based tactics game. Thanks to my sister for all her help with making my work slightly less crap!


End file.
